Minecraft: Starcraft Merger Edition
Minecraft: Starcraft Merger Edition is based on Minecraft Java PC Edition and contains a wealth of Starcraft assets. Things like Terrans (Humans), Protoss, Zerg, and Ender (Enderman) are in the game. The dimensions are: Overworld, Nether, End, and Ferro. Common Enemies All Protoss, Ender, Terran, and Zerg outposts have common enemies: #Wither #Enderdragon #Skeletons and their variants #Illagers #Players who provoke them #Witches #Creepers #Spiders and Cave Spiders #Ghasts #Blazes #Zombie pigmen #Wither skeletons #Slimes and their variants #Zombies and their variants #Fish (especially pufferfish) #Wither Storm (only if combined with Story Mode mods) #Vexes #Silverfish #Endermites (if spawned with enderpearl) #Ferrums #Any boss mobs Terran Terrans are probably the most intellegent of the races, avoiding entering a cave without night vision or light and avoiding great falls. Behavior Terrans will dig down to enter a cave. Near a nether fortress, terrans will seek out all monster spawners and build item farms near them, where infantry kill the spawn and use the experience in refineries to make vespene gas. While in the nether, they will kill all zombie pigmen at times. Terrans will build supply depots in fortresses of all kinds, end cities, dungeons, villages, strongholds, and abandoned mineshafts/warehouses. They will attempt these places. They will dig through caves like crazy when mining. They will attack ocean monuments and claim them, too. They will pick up items to trade. For example, outposts, when they get blaze rods, they will sell them for iron. They will sell coal for wood. They will sell mushrooms for rotten flesh. Trades Terrans can trade with other outposts and players. Buildings Command Center The Command Center makes SCVs, and has 1400 hitpoints (700 hearts). It has 3 armor points. It requires 400 minerals to build, and requires 71 seconds to build. It can upgrade to a planetary fortress with 150 minerals. It (command center) can produce a redstone charge of 15. Barracks The Barracks have 500 hearts of health and has 2 armor points. They can produce Marines, Marauders (with tech lab), Firebats (with tech lab), Ghosts, (with ghost academy and tech lab), and Reapers (with tech lab). They take 150 minerals to build. Factory Factories have 500 hearts of health and 2 armor points. They make Hellions, Hellbats, Siegetanks, Thors, Widow Mines, Cyclones, Vultures, Goliaths, Diamondbacks, and Predators. They take 175 minerals to build. Bunker Bunkers can house up to four people at a time. They have 95 hearts of health and 5 armor points. They take 90 minerals to build. Missile Turrets Missile Turrets have 30 hearts of health and 1 armor point. They need 75 minerals to build. They launch missiles, that deal between 8.5 hearts and 11.5 hearts of damage. Supply Depot Supply depots are buildings with 2,700 inventory spaces, 75 hearts of health, and 5 armor points. Engineering Bay The engineering bay has 265 hearts of health and 6 armor points. It takes 120 minerals to build. Allows for missile turrets. Academy The academy has 235 hearts of health and no armor points. It allows for assimilating other outposts. Requires 150 minerals. Armory The armory has 250 hearts of health and 4 armor points. It allows for assimilating dungeons and strongholds. Requires 100 minerals. Control Tower Control Towers have 250 hearts of health and 4 armor points. It allows for the massive Battlecruiser and Dropship. Requires 50 minerals. Machine Shop Machine shops allow for spider mines on vulture ships. Machine shops have 250 hearts of health and 5 armor points. It requires 50 minerals. Refinery Refineries have 250 hearts of health and 2 armor points. Requires 100 minerals to build. Refines vespene gas. Science Facility Science facilities have 300 hearts of health and 1 armor point. It requires a Starport to build and 100 minerals. Starport Starports have 675 hearts of health and 6 armor points. They can produce dropships, vikings, liberators, ravens, banshees, and battlecruisers. They require 150 minerals. Units and ships Battlecruiser The Battlecruiser has 200 hearts of health and 4 armor points. It requires 400 minerals. It shoots red lasers doing 4.5 hearts of damage. It moves at 300 blocks per second and has an acceleration of 20 or higher blocks/sec. (bps) Liberator The Liberator has 90 hearts of health and 6 armor points. It requires 150 minerals. It moves up to 655 blocks per second, and comes from a starport. It fires rockets that do 3 hearts of damage each, and a cannon that does 14.5 hearts of damage. Thor The Thor has 150 hearts of health and 1 armor point. It takes 300 minerals and is a ground unit. It moves at up to 35 blocks per second. Thor spawn in factories. Its hammer does 7.5 hearts of damage. Its missiles do 2 hearts each. It has punisher cannons, dealing 9.5 hearts of damage. Banshee The Banshee is made in a starport. It takes 150 minerals to build and has 60 hearts of health. Its rockets deal 3.5 hearts of damage. It travels at 500 blocks per second, as it accelerates at 400 bps. Marauder Marauders are land units that spawn in barracks. They have 50 hearts of health and 1 armor point. They move up to 10 bps. Category:Minecraft Games